Learn to Ask, not Assume
by Kajune
Summary: A little story about what it is like to not ask questions, but instead, assume the reason by yourself.


**Title **: Learn to Ask, not Assume

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: A little story about what it is like to not ask questions, but instead, assume the reason by yourself.

* * *

><p>Whenever Chrome said she was going to do something, Mukuro never seemed to mind.<p>

A couple of weeks ago, she said she was leaving to buy some fruit, and may take a while to return home. With his eyes keen on the little yellow bird on the branch just outside a window, Mukuro merely nodded as he smiled, leaving Chrome to - hesitantly - leave.

A few days later, she said she was going to deliver some papers to the Headmaster, to apologize for Ken's ruckus the other day, and...with a book covering his eyes as he lay half-asleep on the torn sofa, Mukuro simply waved a hand and said no word. Chrome therefore left feeling increasingly worried.

A few days after that, Chrome approached him slightly, to gain more attention, and said that she was going to take a long walk, this time she gave no reason. As Mukuro examined the many items Fran had 'collected', as they stood by the counter the items were placed on, he finally spoke, but only with a mere "Okay", and did not look round, to watch her sulk as she left the building again.

The days following continued to fill Chrome's mind with concern. She was starting to feel that Mukuro was neglecting her, viewing her as unimportant, and it was breaking her heart. She believed Mukuro was considering her as more or less a mere object, since he has stopped speaking to her, and rarely responds whenever she tries to talk to him.

Things were never always like this, as before he would even sometimes give her soft cheeks gentle strokes, before seeing her off. Now, it is like she is invisible.

As of now, he has yet to pretend to be unable to hear her.

So finally, at long last, after weeks of slight sobbing and constant thinking, Chrome has decided to march out without saying anything, and only by sunset, does she eventually...return.

No one even noticed she was gone though, judging by how uncaring they seemed towards her re-appearance.

Hurt even more, Chrome proceeds to cry in her room. Within minutes, the cries grow so loud that they are soon overheard by Chikusa, who was passing by, and later, does the door get opened without invitation. Her being must be so tiny, that they don't bother to knock anymore.

Crouching down beside her as she soaks her bed's sheets, soft words alert her and when she looks up, it is Mukuro.

"Why are you crying, dear Chrome?"

This is the first time in weeks, since Mukuro last spoke to her with a sentence, last looked at her in the eye, and last laid his loving hands upon any part of her figure. Though, Chrome does feel confused, as to why the 'change of heart'.

"Mu~Mukuro-sama, doesn't want me anymore."

A light chuckle, and Chrome is left dumbfounded. Is it funny to abandon people, especially without word nor reason? Is it amusing to just laugh at another person's pain?

Chrome is so disturbed that she is tempted to slap her precious master, but doesn't when Mukuro responds fairly soon.

"Whoever said I don't want you?" Chrome is shocked. "It was you, was it not? Who proclaimed her utmost desire to become...independent."

What Mukuro just said is true. Yes, Chrome has often made that statement, but after much failure due to numerous reasons, including the inability to move out, has left her feeling less and less motivated. When it comes to fighting, of course, she has increased confidence, but not for daily life, no, and the gang isn't very helpful in that either, thanks to their constant mockery.

Yet, Mukuro actually continued to accept her resolve since the first day she made it, and has failed to show any signs of changing his mind. Still, having not bothered to just simply ask him about his strange behavior towards her, Chrome came to assume that he no longer wanted her.

In fact, he wanted her so much, that he gave her what she wanted most.

Embarrassed, but also deeply glad, Chrome shifts from the side of the bed, to Mukuro welcoming shoulder.

Tears continue to flow.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Moral of the story<strong> : Do not assume the reason, better yet, just ask. (or) Learn to ask questions about things you don't know, or are not sure of, do not go around making accusations or wild assumptions.


End file.
